


Not like this...

by Nekofan18



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Aragog speaks to his step-mother, Mileena.





	Not like this...

It was a gloomy day, but Aragog smiled nonetheless. He made it to earthrealm and was safe from Kotal's wrath. His hatred for him still blazes withing Aragog, so it's a name that will not go away until he gets to taste his blood after Aragog defeats him. He didn't feel ready though, so he simply had to train. Nonetheless, he wanted to talk to his mother, so he simply went to her. Not delaying any more than he wanted, he avoided taxis, busses, trains, any public transportation. He just wanted to get to her as quickly as possible, so he walked. It seemed as if it would rain, yet he didn't bother to bring his umbrella, rather to bring his sais instead. A form of protection in case something were to go haywire.

How long has it been since he made it Earthrealm? 2 years? 3 years? He lost track of how long it was, but has been dying to speak to his mother again. He had the chance today, and had nothing better to do. A part of him still seething with hatred towards her, but his heart still yearning for her embrace, her laugh, her smile, her voice. It raced as they got closer to the home of spirits, and it felt as if it stopped as soon as he stepped in. Many beautifully decorated people he noticed as he walked in, but as he saw his mother as he walked up to her, he noticed how unjust it seemed that she wasn't as beautifully decorated. He remembered about the cherry blossoms he picked when visiting Hanzo at the Shirai Ryu fire garden, pulling them out of his back and placing them on his mother, smiling as he did. 

"Hey mom." He said softly as he waved at her, the gloomy sunlight shining upon her, the clouds making the day darker than it really should be. Aragog sat down and slowly fixed his mother as she stared back at him with dead pan eyes, yet he knew if she could, she would smile at him, happy he came to her. "I hope you are doing well." He added.

But he knows what is with her! Cassie told him of course! She hasn't heard a thing about him! Of course she wants to know how her son is! "Me? Oh I'm doing fine! I'm actually doing great! You wouldn't believe the fiasco I've been through!" He hooked her, he could tell, chuckling softly as the events passed by him so fast, he had to slow his mind and start from the beginning.

"Well, I had to cross to Earthrealm somehow right? Well I found Edenians who were trying to cross too and I joined them! However when I crossed I was stopped at gunpoint! At first I didn't understand what those things were but then I put so and so together and realized they were dangerous. I was scared, yea, but this amazing actor named Johnny Cage saved my neck. Actor and soldier. Great at both things! He convinced everyone to let me through and such. I feel blessed by the elder gods!"

Johnny was his saving grace. Sonya's disbelief to him shocked Aragog as well, but she reluctantly said yes. She was in charge of course, so if anything Sonya is the one who saved his life. However Johnny was one of the only ones that actually cared for him when he made it across. That helped him get comfortable, showed him some new things at first. The one who helped him stay alive and continue his story. He saw his movies... "Oh his movies are great by the way!" He added, but ironically they are the only movies he has ever seen. "My favorite is Ninja Mime!"

He didn't help Aragog fully though, he just helped him get started. Aragog remembers the 4 that helped him throughout everything. He chuckles softly as he scratches the back of his neck. 

"Well Johnny helped me stay alive. But the ones that really helped me get settled was these 4 special forces soldiers. They were around my age... I think?" He pondered, but not like their age mattered anyway. "I really liked the one named Cassandra. She genuinely cared. With the little time they had they showed me wondrous sights Earthrealm has to offer!"

"Now? Well... I can't stay here expecting everything to be given to me as you have stressed many times to me. I'm working with the special forces now. I figured after Shinnok's second conquest they could use more manpower to keep threats like that low." And it was a genuine sentiment... and would remain that way if he didn't feel really out of place with the special forces. despite being from earthrealm, he was raised in outworld so he was more outworlder than earthrealmer. and he hated that but had no where else to go. "They have me doing more things in outworld though, which makes sense if you ask me. You raised me there anyway."

He suddenly stopped. He was smiling, but that smile slowly disappeared as a slight drizzle started to form around them. "I hope you don't think that I have forgotten however." He commented with his tone getting angrier by the second. 

"You fucking lied to me."

"And you're such a bitch for that you know?" 

He tensed up as he remembers the lies and how long they have lasted... almost his entire lifetime.

"I grew up in a lie. Not only did you hide my true origins from me though, but you pushed me beyond my breaking point when I was young!"

All the blood he has shed, all the bones he broke. He put himself through hell because she asked him of it. His bones trembled as he grit his teeth, the water from the drizzle slowly pouring down his face.

"'EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT!'" You'd say. 'ONE MISTAKE WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE!' you'd always say like a fucking maniac!"

"It made me insecure..."

He became a perfectionist... not wanting to do anything unless whatever he does will come out as perfect. Hating to even try the simplest things in earthrealm simply because he felt like he wouldn't get it right. It became unhealthy. He is thankful cassie was there, calm him down and walk him through, show him that sometimes mistakes are okay. And that was something he really needed. 

"Do you realize... how bad it affected me as a child to know that almost everything I did has no meaning when I'm trying to impress you?" He felt tensions... and soon... it broke.

"IT DIDN'T MATTER HOW HARD I WORKED, IT WAS NEVER ENOUGH!"

"I FUCKING BLED FOR YOU!"

"I BROKE MY OWN SPIRIT FOR YOU!"

"I DID SO FUCKING MUCH TO PLEASE YOUR FUCKING SENSE OF PERFECTNESS!"

"FOR WHAT?"

A long pause ensued, an answer waiting to be heard as aragog digs his nails into his skin, causing him to form lunar wounds on the palm of his hand. 

"NOTHING!"

An echo as crows started to fly away, the drizzle becoming rain.

"YOU DID FUCKING NOTHING!"

"I STILL REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES THAT I FUCKING CRIED BECAUSE IT WAS NEVER ENOUGH!" He punched the ground due to rage, not wanting to hurt his mother.

"AND ALSO..."

He paused as he remembered his first hair cut. How Mileena put so much time and effort into creating such a beautiful hair cut for him, and how he still sticks with it to this day. How happy he was to get it, and how happy she was to see him so happy for it.

"...I remember..."

He reminiscence on his first catch, the first time he ever caught those blue lizards around the woods. The first meal he has ever caught for himself with all of Mileena's training. How juicy it was and how proud Mileena was to see Aragog grow so fast. He remembered how he offered it to her and she denied, saying it was his meal, he has earned it.

"...I also remember..."

He remembers each embrace Mileena and him shared with happiness, pain, fear, or simply to calm each other down. How every time he cried Mileena was there to calm him down, to talk to him, let him know that she went through the same. That he wasn't the only one. 

"I remember how despite everything you did to me... how you were always there for me...."

"To make me laugh..."

"To make me smile..."

"To comfort me..."

A silence ensued between them as he realized just how much Mileena really meant to him. How he regrets running away from her, really wanting to feel her hug. 

"How you were there to love me when no one else was..."

He remembers:

"You've grown so much haven't you sweetie!" Mileena says as she giggled softly, a smile on her face as she approached aragog, now much taller than she was. He smiles softly as she reached for the top of her head. 

"Dont you dare grow any more, don't want to have to get on the tip of my toes to reach you."

"I'll have to consult with the elder gods."

"you don't consult to anyone. Just do me that favor kay?"

Aragog chuckles softly as he nods, Mileena proudly hugging her son and pressing a kiss on his forehead by tip toeing.

\---

The rain came down harder, hiding the tears that formed in Aragog's eyes that now formed rivers on his face. He wipes they away, or he tries, but they only come back. Aragog looks up at his mother, pressing his hand on her, the blood smearing on her.

"...mom..." He faintly said, the pain winning him. "I'm not ready to be left alone.."

He leans on her mother as his breath hitches as he started to sob. "I beg of you mother..." He accidentally shifted, her and was scared that he broke her. He checked, but concrete is a really strong material. He looked at his crude writing, and agreed with what was said. She was the true ruler of outworld. He shifted his thumbs on her, and rested his head on her.

"please don't leave me alone in a world that is so cruel...."

**Author's Note:**

> Aragog ran away from Mileena after she has pushed her "perfect" expectations too much on aragog and has lied to him too much. He got tired of it and didn't want to be near her at all, so he decides to run for where he is from, which he learns is earthrealm. He makes it and starts to get comfortable there.
> 
> Further along his story, Aragog goes back to outworld, however working as special forces... until he comes across Kitana. When he does, things are shaky but aragog prefers to work for her than anyone else, so he leaves the special forces and fights with her and trains with her. 
> 
> Aragog's weapons are sais, and war fans. His sais are given to him by Mileena, and his war fans are given to him by Aragog. (I have already thought of a lot of things for aragog XD)


End file.
